


Swords and Hair Dye

by babyjules16, ClearLovesMe



Series: Aoba's Choice [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alcoholism, Awkwardness, Blood, Child Koujaku, Child Seragaki Aoba, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heartbreak, Implied Smut, M/M, Suicide, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjules16/pseuds/babyjules16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearLovesMe/pseuds/ClearLovesMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you give your everything to somebody, your heart, your soul, your mind and body, you would expect them to return the same love to you. The blue-haired man that I thought loved me after everything we've been through, chose some brat over me. His love was the only light in my life, now that that light is gone. . .I might as well just stay in the darkness. . .maybe even forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopeless Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the aftermath in Koujaku's point of view.

Everyone looks back at Aoba and he hangs his head down, "I'm sorry, but I choose Noiz."

Hearing Aoba's words was like someone had knocked the wind out of me. I don't think that I could even draw a breath. . .I felt empty, hollow inside. I wasn't angry, I don't think I could be mad at the moment I just felt hopeless. I walked out the front door and leaned against it. I started crying like a child, the only question I kept asking myself was why. "Why does it hurt so much," I said gasping for air. "I loved you so much why. . .why couldn’t you love me back. . .I would do anything just for you to be. . .mine," I cry.

I look up and notice people are stopping to look with either concerned or disgusted faces. I wipe the snot and tears from my face, stand up and begin to walk away from Aoba's house. I try my best not to collapse on the floor crying again and embarrassing myself any further. I decided to go see Mizuki, since I told him Aoba was going to choose who he wants to be with. He told me I should tell him after the decision is made. I hope the news doesn't affect him, because he seems to be recovering well. I walk past the nurses and doctors and make my way to his room. 

I see Mizuki laying down on the hospital bed, watching some boring program on the TV. He smiled when he seen me, but it quickly went it away when he seen the look on my face. 

"Koujaku what's wrong you look sick," he asked with a concerned tone. 

I really didn’t want to tell him, but I know I have to. "He made his decision Mizuki," I said as calmly as I could without my voice cracking. 

He sits up and asks "Well who'd he choose?" 

I hesitated ". . .He chose Noiz." In that moment I saw something flash in his eyes, but I couldn’t tell what exactly.

"Oh. . .umm if you don’t mind I’d like to be alone," he says weakly as he rolls over to face the wall.

"Yeah. . .I’m sorry Mizuki," I say as I turn to leave. I start to head home thinking about Aoba and then the memories start coming. The first time we met. . .I knew I would care deeply about Aoba.

~~~~~~~~~ 

_I hear crying near the slide. . .I walk over and see a little girl crying into her hands. I start to walk towards her to ask her what’s wrong. ___

_“Everyone’s so mean to me,” she sobs._

_I get close and smile “Are you okay little girl?”_

_She looks up at me “I’m not a girl. . .my hair is just really long,” she says in the sweetest voice._

_When I looked into his eyes I saw something I wasn’t sure what but it made my heart skip a beat. “Oh I-I’m sorry umm please stop crying,” I reach for his hand and smile. “Come on I’ll get you ice cream if you stop crying,” I say with a tilt of my head._

_His eyes light up “Okay,” he says with a cheerful voice and a bright smile “I’m Aoba.”_

_I chuckle “Hi Aoba, my name is Koujaku.”_

_He stops and contorts his face in confusion staring up at me “Ko. . .Kouja. . .Koujaku!” his whole face lights up as he says my name.  
I couldn’t stop myself from blushing ear to ear, I look away trying to hide it from him._

~~~~~~~~

“He really was cute even back then,” I say to myself as I walk through the crowd. The way he said my name it made me warm all over, he still has that effect on me even to this day. I sigh and wipe a tear from my eye and continue to think back on all the good times we’ve had. The first time he stared into my eyes that day I knew I fell for him. . .we were playing video games.

~~~~~~~~~

_“You always cheat,” Aoba yelled angrily as he smashed the X on the controller._

_I smirked “Nuh uhh you just suck,” I said as I skillfully punched his player and body slammed him. For the final move I used a combo move I got off a cheat code site and killed Aoba’s player. I smile triumphantly._

_He punches my shoulder and screams "Hey! You hippo!”_

_That’s the first time I’ve heard that insult “Hippo?” I leap on top of him and start tickling him “Take it back,” I yell. I’m kind of impressed he held out laughing for a while but then he finally says it._

_“Hahahaaa okay okay I take it back,” he laughs._

_I stop tickling him and sit on top of him grinning. He rubs tear out of his eyes from laughing so much and looks up to me. In that moment I forgot how to breathe. . .his eyes in the sunlight are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen._

_“You okay,” he asks “You’re as red as tomato.”_

_I didn’t even know I was blushing which cause my face to heat up more. “Umm. . .le-let’s just keep playing,” I say staring at the TV._

~~~~~~~~~

I’ve always looked at Aoba differently since then. . .he’s been my top priority from that point on. I look at the street and notice I’m halfway home. I notice a school down the opposite street and remember when Aoba and I were in middle school. In middle school people would bully him for his hair, so I knew I had to protect him no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~

_I pinned the kid against the locker snarling at him as he trembled. “Leave him alone or get your ass kicked,” I threaten._

_“We were just having fun chill out,” he said with a raise of his hands._

_I slam him against the locker with brute force “I said get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass.” I throw him to the side and he scrabbles to his feet and runs down the hall. I turn my attention to Aoba looking at him with worried eyes._

_“Thanks Kouja,” he sniffles rubbing his face._

_I smile and hold my arms out inviting him for a hug which he accepts willingly. I hold on to him tightly “Anything for you Aoba,” I whisper to him. How dare that stupid kid make Aoba cry, I’ll find him later and make him pay for every tear that he made Aoba shed. ___

~~~~~~~~~

When Aoba told me about his first crush, his eyes lit up every time he would talk about her. I was jealous but I was content to see him happy.

~~~~~~~~~

The moment I told Aoba how I felt I thought he would never look at me the same. But when he said he felt the same my heart was about to burst. That day was honestly the best day of my life. . .I guess his feelings have changed though. But my tenderness and affection has turned into something more. . .love. I love Aoba and that love was not returned and now I know it will never be.

~~~~~~~~~

“Koujaku-san!”

“Kouku!”

I snap out of my thoughts and stop to see two girls running my way, I turn towards them “Oh hi ladies.” They stop into front of me smiling bright and faces so happy to see me.

“Oh Kouku you look sad what’s wrong,” she says as she rubs my shoulder while standing on her tip toes.

I smile my best smile to try to convince them “It’s nothing I just want to go home.” I turn to start heading home again without even saying bye to them.

“Okay Kouku bye bye!”

“Bye Koujaku-san I love you!”

I stop in my tracks at the sound of that word. She doesn’t even know me, how can she love me? She can’t just go throwing that word around like it means nothing! I turn and glare at her “Don’t just throw that word around! Do you know how special that word is?! Do you even know what love is?! Huh?! Do you?!” I scream at her and she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Ko-Koujaku-san. . .”she cries wipes her eyes.

I sigh, realizing I yelled at her for no reason so I pull her into a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m going through some things I didn’t mean to get mad,” I say to her. I grab her chin and tilt her head up so I can stare in her eyes, I flash my signature smile and whisper “Forgive me?”

She squeals on delight as her eyes twinkle “Of course I forgive you Koujaku-san!” she stands on her toes and kisses my cheek then whispers in my ear “Want us to make you feel better?”

Her friend kisses my other cheek then stands on her toes to whisper “Yeah Kouku feel better.”

I think about the offer, but decided to go home alone I really didn’t feel like having any “company” over “No thanks ladies good-bye.” I wave back at them and continue my walk home which is only around the corner. I trudge up the stairs and open the door. I sit on my bed and start crying again only harder this time. I look up and see something that makes my heart sink. . .the box. I walk over, grab it, and open it. I pull out the clumps of blue hair, I stare at it with tears in my eyes. I sniff it and it smells just like him. . .just like Aoba. “Aoba. . .why Aoba. . .you said you loved me,” I say as I begin to cry my broken heart out. “I’ve always loved you Aoba. . .since the beginning even now. . .you chose someone else and I still love you more than anything,” I cry as I drop the box. I can’t deal with this pain. . .if he doesn’t love me . . .what’s the point of living. . .he’s the only one for me. . .the only one I love. 

I walk in the bathroom and into the mirror. I look a wreck. . .no wonder he doesn’t want me. . .I look pathetic. My thought cause me to burst into tears “I’m so sorry Aoba. . .I couldn’t be the one to love you forever. . .I can’t live without you.” I pull out my sword and stare at it crying “I didn’t fight hard enough. . .I didn’t fight for you. . .I should’ve been better.” I undo my kimono and point my sword at my heart “I will always love you Aoba. . .I will always love you.” Those are my final words, I take a deep breath and push. . .everything went black.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I called Koujaku 10 times already. . .maybe I should go check on him. I leave Granny and Noiz in the house to work out their “issues”. I head to Koujaku’s house when my coil goes off. A demo game? It shows a blue haired character walking into a building. . .there’s red everywhere. . .then the screen goes black. I remember what always happens when I get one of these and my heart starts beating fast.

“I haven’t gotten one of these in forever. . .maybe I should hurry,” I mumble as I start running to Koujaku’s house. I hope he’s okay. . .he’s just mad at me because I chose Noiz. . .they never really got along. . .but him ignoring me is just rude. 

I stop running and look at the street and try to catch my breath. “I’m halfway there,” I say as I continue running. I start having this bad feeling in my chest, but maybe it’s just cause I running a lot. I’m almost there it’s just right around the corner.

I get to his house and head up the stairs. . .the door is open slightly. I walk in and look around for him but he’s nowhere in sight.

“Umm Koujaku it’s me Aoba,” I say as I walk through his home. Ewww what’s that smell I pinch my nose to block the foul odor. “I know you probably hate me but I’m sorry for everything especially not calling for weeks. . .Koujaku?” I look and see the box he put my hair in when he cut it. It’s broken on the floor with my hair clumps all over around it. I start to get a little worried “Koujaku! Where are you?” I run and stop in my tracks when I see a red pool coming out beneath the bathroom door. I take a step forward and push the door slightly “Koujaku?” I look down and I feel my heart fall to the floor. “Koujaku!” I rush to him and pull the sword out from his chest and cradle him in my arms. “No no no please wake up! I’m so sorry! Forgive me please,” I cried into his blood soaked hair. My lungs are on fire. . .I can’t breathe. The tears continue to pour out of me. “I’m so sorry. . .Koujaku I’m sorry. . .please come back! This is all my fault! KOUJAKU!” and in that moment I hear a sadistic deep “hmm” in the back of my head and a voice telling me, 

**“Oh Aoba. . .look at the mess you’ve made. . .”**


	2. Flowers and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He rejected me. . .the one that I loved and cared about, rejected me. I decide to drown my sorrows the only way I know how. Consuming too much alcohol, and laying with a different girl every night caused time to pass with a blur. But I would have never expected that night, to meet the girl with the dragon tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Well here's the alternate happy end for Koujaku. We hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~ - flashback/time skip
> 
> * - change in point of view

“Of course I forgive you Koujaku-san!” she stands on her toes and kisses my cheek then whispers in my ear, “Want us to make you feel better?”

Her friend kisses my other cheek then stands on her toes to whisper “Yeah Kouku feel better.”

I instantly flash my signature smile, signaling them that I’ll love for them to make me feel a lot better. Each one of the ladies went underneath my arms and we were on our way.

After those two ladies showed me a great time, I instantly went on a fucking spree. I wanted to forget about him. Forget about every cherished moment we had together, forget about all of our memories. Every woman that I took home, every woman that has laid underneath me, I automatically think of Aoba, and I hated myself for it. I knew I was just deluding myself, but I didn’t want to admit it. 

~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a while since I went to Mizuki’s bar, so I decided to head there to drink away all of my problems away. Mizuki’s bar, as always was packed, with people dancing the night away. I shoved my way through the sweaty bodies, to the stool, just as Mizuki was making shots.

“Wassup buddy.”

“Drinks. Just keep them coming.” I demanded. 

He gave me a pitiful look as he handed me a shot. “Drinking won’t help you know.” 

I ignored him, drowning the liquor. Time seemed to pass by, and the liquor was getting to my head. Swallowing my last shot, I turned my head and saw her. . .her hair. . .it looked a lot like his. I needed to talk to her, just to say hello like the friendly citizen I am. 

I stumbled towards her, and sat right next to her. “Hello beautiful.”

She turned and smiled. “Hi, how are you?

“I’m fine, but Aoba doesn’t love me anymore. . .he loves Noiz. Noiz of all people. . .” I then start to ramble on to a complete stranger for I’m not sure how long, but after a while I sense that she’s taking pity on me because she pays for my drink, which I didn’t pay for by the way, and helps me out the bar. 

The warm night air hits my face, and I don’t feel very well. The alcohol is not sitting quite well. The blue-haired girl then starts talking to me but I don’t comprehend what she is saying. 

“Come on.” She drags me to a car, I think it’s hers. I can’t really remember. I think I mumbled my address to her, but everything’s such a blur. The car ride took a while but we finally made it to my house. She walked me up to my doorstep, and turned to leave. I quickly grabbed her arm. I didn’t want her to leave me all alone to think about him all night again.

“Wait, please, will you stay with me?” I mumbled shyly.

She looks shocked at first by the question, but retains her composure. She sighs and nods slightly.

I grin, and she blushes which is so cute. “Thank you.”

We enter my house and I go into my room to get her a blue kimono to sleep in, which matches her hair. I go into the living room, and find her looking around. “Here.” I handed her the kimono, and quickly rush to the bathroom to throw up. 

“Hey are you okay?” I hear her shuffling around, which I think she’s putting the kimono on. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. . .just. . .” I feel the vomit coming and put my head back into the toilet bowl. “I was just peeing.”

“Yeah right. Peeing my ass,” I hear her say. 

“I heard that.” She laughs. I then flush the toilet, wash my hands, and put on my nightclothes on. I walk out and see her. She looks beautiful. I avert my eyes, coughing nervously, I really hope I don’t throw up on her. 

She walks towards the bed. “So which side do you want?” 

I rubbed my eyes rocking back and forth nervously trying to distract myself. “Umm, it doesn’t matter, any side is fine.’

We climb into bed together and I turned off the night. I slid her body next to mine, and she’s so soft, and warm. I snuggled closer to her, and wrapped my arms around her. Her body tensed but she eased right into me. 

“What do you think you are doing?” I could practically hear her blushing. 

“Hmm. . .warm.” I mumbled softly as held her tighter, and she starts to giggle as she held me close and we soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

*********

I groaned, waking up to the smell of food, and the banging of pots and pans. I sat up in the bed, realizing that I drooled over the poor guy’s pillow. Oh well, I thought as I walked towards the kitchen. Mr. Sexy has his backed turned. I see his muscles flex with each movement he makes with his strong arms. Oh god, and those tattoos. The beautiful pale pink flowers running down his back to his hips. And his old scars just make him seem even sexier. 

“He’s so hot, the things I would do to him.” I say as I bite my lip, but I bring myself to, and clear my throat to get his attention. He turns around and smiles, that perfect smile that melts my insides. 

“So how was your night? Did you sleep well?” he asks me.

“Yes, it was very nice thanks,” I grinned at him. 

“Well, I didn’t know what you’d like so I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, beadrolls and personally my favorite takoyaki.”

My eyes widened, as I looked at the spread at the table. The food looked heavenly. I could feel myself drooling. “You made all of this yourself?”

‘Yeah, come on, let’s eat. I’m starving.”

We sat down together and enjoyed our breakfast. It was so good, I couldn’t get enough. I jumped when I heard his silver fork drop into the plate.

I looked up at him in confusion, and he looks flushed.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I’m such an idiot, I didn’t even ask you this last night, but what’s your name?”

I blink, that’s why he looks scared shitless right now. . .to know my name? I finish eating the bacon that was hanging off my lips.

“Leah," I say in a soft voice.

“Leah? That’s a pretty name. Mines-“

“Aoba. I know, you kept saying it all last night,” I say with a bit of annoyance in my tone.

His body stiffens, “No, my name is Koujaku…Aoba…is just my friend.”

“Oh.” I could tell that this Aoba person was making him feel uncomfortable. We eat in an awkward silence. 

*********

The awkward silence fills the air. I didn’t know I was talking about Aoba all last night. Dear God what else did I say to her? I wouldn’t want to ruin what we have…wait…what we have? We have nothing, no relationship other than possible friends. But I really do want to see her again.

 

I clear my throat. “Um I don’t know if you think this is weird or anything, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over later...so uh maybe we can have dinner…together I mean.” I glance up, but look away quickly from her raspberry eyes.

“Uh sure, I’ll like that I guess,” she replies in an unreadable tone.

“Really?” I look up at her and grin. “Okay, I’ll call you.”

We finished up breakfast, and cleared the table. I was so happy that she said yes. I was a little worried that she would say no because of what happened last night. I need to get a hold of myself. She’s just a girl, like all the others I brought home. . .no she’s not like that, she makes me feel nervous inside. And no other person has made me this nervous since him.

We wash dishes together and we just talk about anything, and everything. She even more beautiful when she laughs.

She looks at the clock on the wall, and her eyes widened “Oh shit, I gotta get going soon.” 

I nod, and walk her to the door. “Oh by the way, you can keep the kimono, it really compliments your hair,” I reach up and run my fingers through her soft hair.

“Really?” Her face turns slightly pink, and she smiles.

“Yeah it reminds me of my ex.”

Her face then drops, devoid of all emotion. 

“Oh.” She then, opens the door, and slams it behind her.

I stare at the wooden door in confusion. “Did I say something to upset her?” I replay the whole conversation in my head. “Oh shit. I mentioned Aoba. Fuck.” I pull my hair in frustration. “How could I have been so stupid?” I grabbed my coil and dialed her number, it went straight to voicemail. Shit. I dialed again, and again eager to apologize for my blunder. When she doesn’t answer the fifth time, I throw my coil in frustration. Wait. Why am I so caught up in her? I just met the girl last night! I don’t want to rush anything. It’s just that her hair reminds me of him. Aoba. . .my chest clenches in pain whenever I think of him. I’m still in love with him. Am I. . .am I trying to replace my feelings for Aoba with Leah just because they share the same hair color? 

I sigh, running my hair through my fingers. “I don’t know what to do anymore. . .I guess I need to forget about him and move on with my life. . .he’s happy with that brat, and I should be happy for him too, but instead I’m over here sulking.”

“Alright,” I rise from my bed with sigh, “I’m done sulking.” I walk over to where I threw my coil to check if I broke it, “okay good, now I’m gonna need to take a shower.” I take a long relaxing shower and return to my room, and immediately check my coil. There’s a missed call! And it’s from Leah! I grin wide, and my heart does backflips. I gotta call her back.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me, Koujaku,” I say as calmly as I can.

“I know, I can see your caller ID. . .I just wanted to know why you were calling me. . .five times to be exact,” she asks in a bored tone.

“Oh well, I just wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier. . .”

“Oh that? I’m fine, I’ve fixed the problem. . .I see you soon tonight. Okay?”

“Yeah,” I reply confusedly as I hang up.

*********

I hang up the phone and start brushing my hair nervously. I don’t know if he’s gonna like it or not. Wait, it doesn’t matter if he likes it or not. It’s just. . .I shake my head. Whatever. I think back to this morning when I saw those tattoos. 

“He’s just so fucking hot, and nice, and funny and charming and. . .okay Leah, get a fucking grip,” I tell my subconscious. It’s not like I’ve never been on a date before. I’ve already have my dress and I’m in love with it. It’s fucking sexy. I slip my shoes on, grab my purse and start heading towards the door. But before I could open the door, it swings open. Crystal, my roommate, walks in with a man following her. The man has pale, angel skin, with white hair, and pale pink eyes. On the corner of his lips are two moles. He’s kind of cute.

“Hey Leah,” she says in her usual sweet voice.

“Hey,” I reply dryly. 

“Leah, I wanted to introduce you to Clear,” she cheerfully introduces the man next to her. 

He smiles at me “Hello Leah-san!” 

My eyes widen at his cuteness and I feel heat rising to my cheeks. 

Crystal eyes me up and down, then she smirks knowingly, “So Leah, you going on a date with your boyfriend?” Shit she can read me like a book.

“S-Shut the fuck up,” I stammer and walk out of the door, and head towards my car. Shit. Boyfriend? Nah I don’t think… wait… Koujaku and Leah? Leah and Koujaku? Dammit why can’t I stop blushing! Actually… that doesn’t sound bad at all as I thought as I smile to myself. 

*********

I hear the doorbell ring. Oh shit, she’s here already. I quickly rush to the door, because she’s ringing the doorbell so many times. I open the door, and my breath hitches. She’s wearing a skin tight red dress and the sides expose her smooth skin. She has a dragon tattoo on her right side, the colors contrasting against her beautiful complexion. I try to keep from throwing her over my shoulder, throwing the food off the table and taking her in my dining room. Her eyes widen also. For a second I couldn’t close my mouth, the dress makes her eyes seem so much brighter. She looked drop dead gorgeous. I could feel my heart beat faster.

I leaned on the door, “Y-your hair. You dyed it?”

She flips her black hair then replies nervously, “Yeah, do you like it?”

“Y-yeah, you look even more stunning Leah,” I say still hypnotized by her beauty.

I see her cheeks tint a light pink. I grin, she’s so adorable.

She looks away quickly, “Soo, are you gonna let me in or let me stand out here all night?”

I open the door wider and she walks in. I grabbed her hand, and lead her to the dining room. I pull a chair for her, and she starts to giggle.

“Thank you, kind gentleman.” I bow, and pull myself a seat across from her. I smile at her nervously, and she looks away quickly. I can feel the awkward tension in the air.

Leah then clears her throat “This looks really good Koujaku.” She takes her fork and takes a bite of chicken. She tilts her head back, and moans in pleasure. That sound instantly sent shivers throughout my whole body. She immediately begins to dig right in.

“This is so good Koujaku, God I really love you’re cooking,” when she notices I’m not eating, she frowns. “Are you okay?”

I lick my lips “Yeah, I’m fine.” I could feel my face begin to heat up by the way her eyes lock on to mine.

We eat in silence for a while. Until she clears her throat again. “So what do you do for a living?” she asks shyly.

“I’m a hairstylist,” I reply.

She raised her eyebrow.” You? A hairstylist? I would have never known.”

I chuckle. “Yeah, I get that a lot. So what do you do?”

“I’m a bartender. I just got a new job at Black Needle. Do you know where that is?”

I raise my eyebrows, surprised “Really? My friend owns the place.”

Leah smiles “What a small world.”

I can’t help but stare at her. . .I feel like I’ve known her longer than just a few days. She’s perfect, from her black hair to her small toes.

In my daze I don’t notice her staring at me questioningly “What are you staring at?”

“It’s just,” I slick my hair back with my fingers nervously, “You’re really pretty.”

Her face turns red as a tomato “T-thank you.”

I chuckle “You’re adorable.”

“Shut the fuck up,” she pouts.

I scramble up from my chair, and walk toward her. I bend down and kiss her forehead. I hear her breathe hitch. “Yeah, definitely adorable.”

She pushes my chest slightly away from her. “Koujaku…” she starts.

“Leah, dance with me,” I grab the remote and turn on soft music. 

She shakes her head “No, I’m not much of a dancer.”

I grab her hand, and pulled her out of her chair. I lead her out to the middle of the room. I held her close, her body molds perfectly into mine. I lean in close to her ear, and whisper “It’s not that hard just follow my lead.”

I feel her shiver and I smirk a little. We danced together until the song ended. I looked into her raspberry eyes, and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips are so soft…they taste like raspberries. I flick my tongue against her lips, silently asking for entrance. She moans against my lips as I break through her barrier. Her tongue meets mine and we are soon fighting for dominance. We kiss heavily for a while, when she pulls away suddenly.

I stare at her in confusion, breathing heavy from our kiss “Leah?”

She looks up into my eyes. “Look, I really like you even though we’ve only known each other for a small time,” she blushes and looks away. “But I wanna know how you feel about me too, to make sure this isn’t a one-time thing.”

I flash a smile, “I really like you too.”

Her whole face lit up. She laughs “Good, I’m your girlfriend now!” She tries to tip toe with her heels but fails adorably. So I lean down closer so that our foreheads touched, “Now will you do me the honors to show me what’s underneath these clothes?”

I laugh, and whisper in her ear. “Race you upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU SEE THE SPAIN REFERENCE?! Yes? No? Okay hoped you enjoyed this fluff. Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> Well that's it for Koujaku's part! 
> 
> Next up is Clear!

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the Spain reference? Hetalia? Anyone? No? Okay how about the Whitney Houston one? No? Oh well hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are appreciated. You motivate us to do better <3
> 
> Also if any of you have someone in mind to be next just let us know ^___^


End file.
